Destinos Entrelaçados
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Na vida o nosso destino é feito por nossas escolhas e isso nos leva aos caminhos que podem se encontrar o de outras pessoas em vários pontos até chegar em um mesmo caminho. Será que não é esse o caso do Naruto e do Sasuke? SasuNaru ou ñ, vcs decidem ...


Olá, tudo bem?

Há quanto tempo não posto fic de Naruto aqui? Tenho muita fic pra atualizar mais nada escrito, também não sei se quem acompanha minhas fics lerá está daqui, há tempos não escrevo pra cá porque estou me dedicando a escrever mais uma fic minha em parceria de Vampire Knight e também porque naruto já está tão cheio de surpresas que me desanima tentar escrever (SPOILER) Já leram o cap dessa semana, muito foda a conversa do Minato com o Naruto, amei (FIM SPOILER)...

**Neji:** Você enrola demais...

Pelo menos eu não demoro para ir ajudar meus amigos em uma luta...

**Neji:** O pessoal quer ler a fic...

Ta bom, desculpem a enrolação, bom, eu escrevi a fic para o concurso de fanfics do Naruto Project baseado em uma capa, tomei base pela capa do volume 38... Não estranhem muito se ver algo muito relativo a área de exatas, por que comecei a facul de matemática a pouco tempo e acabei me baseando em algumas coisas, como uns postulados de geometria euclidiana... É isso, boa leitura, espero que leiam e não está tão Yaoi, tem coisa que fica sub-entendida como para alguns levados por amor e outras amizade, pq se eu escrevesse Yaoi direto não ia ficar legal para o concurso...

**Sinopse: **Na vida o nosso destino é feito por nossas escolhas e isso nos leva aos caminhos que podem se encontrar o de outras pessoas em vários pontos até chegar em um mesmo caminho. Será que não é esse o caso do Naruto e do Sasuke? SasuNaru(ou ñ, vcs decidem)...

**Disclamer: **Naruto infelizmente pertence ao Kishimoto, se pertencesse a mim muita coisa seria diferente...

* * *

**Destinos Entrelaçados**

Em uma bela noite no início da primavera, um adolescente de cabelos dourados como o sol e olhos azulados como o mais límpido céu, corpo atlético, afinal para seu cargo seria necessário uma ótima forma, pele levemente bronzeada, com um rosto que mesmo após ter passado pela puberdade ainda guardava as mesmas feições contagiantes, assim como ainda possuía as três marcas em cada bochecha deixadas como assinatura para o demônio que habitava seu corpo, seu nome bastante conhecido por várias vilas que realizara missões, era Uzumaki Naruto. Nesta noite observava a lua em cima de sua casa com um aperto no coração, nunca esquecera de seu melhor amigo que havia abandonado a Konoha por uma vingança.

**~Flash Back~**

- Eu nunca vou desistir de te levar de volta, custe o que custar, cumprirei a promessa que fiz, EU JURO! – gritou com toda a vontade após sair do hospital, agora começaria a treinar, sua derrota no Vale do Fim não mais se repetiria.

**~Fim Flash Back~**

- Há quantos anos não me encontro com você? Talvez seja três, quem sabe? A Tsunade- obaasan disse que o tempo para o Orochimaru se apossar do seu corpo chegou, só espero que você ainda não tenha feito nenhuma besteira, não vou te perdoar se você fez – suspirou profundamente – Tenho esperança que lhe encontrarei e te trarei de volta, afinal prometi isso, não é? Você não deve acreditar mais que continuo com isso e que você ainda tem um lar para voltar, mas eu e a Sakura-chan lhe aceitaremos de mãos abertas. Contudo, teme, acho que não estou mais lutando pelo que ela me pediu, quero você de volta por mim, sinto sua falta, mesmo que brigássemos e não nos entendêssemos bem, você virou meu primeiro e melhor amigo; esta é a razão de eu nunca desistir de você – uma estrela cadente atravessou o céu – Meu desejo é ter uma nova oportunidade de trazê-lo de volta amanhã, aqui em Konoha, conseguirei, por favor! – se levantou e seguiu para sua cama – Boa noite teme, até amanhã.

X-X

Há poucos quilômetros do local daquele pedido, um jovem da mesma idade do outro, com madeixas negras como a noite sem estrelas, pela branca como a neve, seus olhos na maior parte do tempo pretos, contudo estavam vermelhos, pois seu kekkei genkai havia sido ativado, sua beleza era indiscutível. Porém seu maior ponto fraco sempre foi à vontade de se vingar pelo desastre ocorrido com sua família, onde seu irmão destruiu o clã inteiro, deixando apenas ele vivo, crescendo com este ódio e vontade de se vingar-se, coisa que o fez ser facilmente manipulado com a esperança de ter uma maneira de ganhar novos poderes para derrotar o seu grande inimigo. Uchiha Sasuke, seu nome, mas pelo seu lugar de origem, era conhecido como traidor, algo que não foi por inteiro mentira, já que não se importou de se aliar ao inimigo para conseguir seu objetivo.

Sasuke corria com a maior velocidade que conseguia, havia assassinado Orochimaru fazia poucas horas, agora procurava suas experiências com o intuito de formar uma equipe que lhe seria útil para derrotar os aliados de seu inimigo, contudo as informações que indicavam no computador era que havia uma base próxima à vila de Konoha, onde estariam os mais poderosos, não estava muito crente de que era verdade, porém só achara aquela pista.

O cansaço finalmente conseguira atingir seu corpo, afinal após uma luta contra o Nukenin, mesmo que enfraquecido e quase morrendo, era uma luta de nível médio, além de ter percorrido uma distância tão grande em tão pouco tempo, mesmo sendo um poderoso ninja, não agüentaria. Observou uma cabana no meio da floresta, seguiu até ela, logo entrando, após contatar que não havia habitação por um longo tempo, a ajeitou para que pudesse passar a noite.

- Esta noite parece com a de quando eu saí da vila – seu olhar voltara ao céu – Como será que eles estão lá? Será que já esqueceram a ideia idiota de me levarem de volta? Não posso voltar, tenho que matar Itachi, vou vingar o nosso clã pelo massacre executado contra meu ele, sinto muito Naruto. Uma coisa que você nunca descobrira é que aquilo que você me disse naquela luta, eu sinto o mesmo por você – o mesmo pensamento volta a sua mente – Foi errado o que eu fiz, em trair a vila, mas não importa os meios nesta operação, a única coisa que desejo é justiça, só a conseguirei tendo força, para ter a força terei que sacrificar tudo, mas o resultado será satisfatório. Talvez, no futuro haja uma possibilidade de eu voltar, duvido que vocês me aceitem de volta, não lutarei para isso, contudo se me quiserem, tentarei não falhar de novo – uma estrela passa percorrendo o imenso céu escuro – Uma estrela cadente? Com o rumo que minha vida tomou, não há espaço para superstições – um longo suspiro e uma lembrança...

**~Flash Back~**

- Teme? – os dois treinaram até tarde, o céu já estava tingido de negro, os dois agora estavam deitados na grama.

- Hum? – deu meio que forçado, atenção ao colega de time, ignoraria, mas se o fizesse, ele o irritaria até consegui-la.

- Você acredita em superstições? – questiona o loiro.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Pois elas não levam a nada, não me ajudaram a conseguir vencer nos meus objetivos.

- Você é que pensa – neste instante uma luz branca corta o céu – Uma estrela cadente?! Faz um pedido! – mandou, já pensando no seu próprio.

- Dobe, eu não acabei de dizer que não acredito em nada disso—

- Faz logo um pedido, não seja tão chato, se você acreditar em algo, ela pode se tornar realidade – deu uma pausa após interrompê-lo – Deixe de ser tão sério para tudo, deixe um pouco seu lado de criança florescer nas vezes em que isso é possível.

- Isso não é possível – falou em um tom frio, contudo acrescentou – Mas como sei que você não me deixara em paz enquanto eu não fazer este pedido farei – fechou seus olhos e fez seu desejo em pensamento.

- Não acredito na desculpa de que é por eu não parar de te encher – pronunciou divertido – A verdade é que você acreditou no que eu disse, mas não quis deixar de lado seu orgulho e admitir que eu tenha razão.

**~Fim Flash Back~**

- Talvez naquela vez você estivesse certo – repetiu o mesmo desejo daquela vez – Contudo, se for verdade de o pedido que foi feito à estrela se realizar, ele esta demorando demais – desistiu de continuar a pensar nessas besteiras, pela razão de não haver mais espaço para sonhos na sua vida, apagou tudo e foi dormir.

X-X

Os fortes raios solares anunciavam um novo dia quente que seria muito trabalhoso aos astros luminosos que fariam a superstição dar um pequeno auxilio no destino escolhido por dois amigos.

O Jinchuuriki da vila da folha acordou cedo, como sempre, preparou um ramem, o comendo logo em seguida tomando uma caixinha de leite, que para não se repetir o ato de passar mal como anos antes, agora lia a validade do alimento. Após se arrumar, seguiu para o portão principal de Konoha, iria treinar na floresta como indicações do Ero-sennin.

Por alguma razão, talvez sua intuição, começou a andar para uma direção, após minutos de caminhada, decidiu ir mais depressa para pelo menos treinar em algo. Contudo, teve a surpresa de encontrar uma cabana lá, nunca havia reparado a existência dela, foi então que sentiu uma presença conhecida.

- Sasuke? – raciocinou – Não pode ser? O que ele estaria fazendo aqui? De qualquer maneira tenho que averiguar, o certo seria avisar a hokage, mas... – pensou mais um pouco – Por enquanto é melhor não, tenho que ter certeza que é ele – aproximou mais, tentando disfarçar a presença, só não percebera que já era tarde demais.

- Não precisa se esconder agora Naruto – a voz fria, só poderia ser ele mesmo – Eu percebi sua presença antes de você pensar em sentir a minha.

- Então é você mesmo teme? – questionou – O que você está querendo aqui?

- Não tem nada haver com Konoha o que estou fazendo aqui, não quero lutar, finja apenas que não me viu por aqui, assim será melhor para você – afirma, pois na sua atual condição não seria bom lutar contra um shinobi da folha, tentava se convencer que só era isso que o loiro significava para ele.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, eu prometi te levar de volta e esta é uma das razões por estarem ainda atrás de você, não como um traidor, coisa que eu não considero que você seja – pronuncia – Parece que mais uma chance surgiu para te levar—

- Você ainda está com está história de me levar de volta para vila? Acho que você deveria se direcionar para o seu objetivo e esquecer de mim e que eu passei pela sua vida – as palavras saíram de maneira fria, mas não machucou apenas o Uzumaki, o próprio Uchiha, mesmo sem querer, sentia uma dor aguda ao pronunciar tal absurdo – Isso com certeza será melhor para nós dois.

- Para você pode até ser, para mim não é – respondeu sério, nestes anos o Naruto não havia só crescido em tamanho, mas também amadureceu, nunca mudou seu jeito, contudo via muitas coisas com mais clareza, e até de uma maneira diferente – Não desistirei de te levar de volta, nunca, acredito que o lugar onde as pessoas pensam em você é o seu lar.

- Naruto, você não entende que isso não me interessa, não me importo em lar, me importo em matar quem destruiu o meu lar e minha família – começou a andar – E eu estou de partida, minha intenção era encontrar ninguém, se não aqueles que eu procuro.

- Isso são ordens daquele maldito Orochimaru, a quem você segue? – questiona.

- Não te interessa – ríspido – Se bem que, mais cedo ou mais tarde você descobrirá, então avisa a sua querida vila que o Nukenin está morto e eu fui o responsável pelo seu fim – isso chocou um pouco o loiro, porém um alívio o confortou.

- Então por que não volta para—

- Qual a parte de que eu não vou voltar você não entende? – isso já estava ficando irritante – Desista de mim e vai atrás de ser hokage, também não adianta falar que se não conseguiu me salvar significa que não conseguirá realizar seu sonho, pois eu não preciso ser salvo – concluiu.

- Não me importo com o que você pensa, eu prometi te levar de volta e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, nem que para isso eu tenha que lutar com você – se posicionou em modo de ataque.

- Se você quer assim – também entrou posição de luta.

A luta deles foi como a anterior, e a antes dessa, sempre com ataques, sendo eles repetidos ou não, acabavam no mesmo resultado, um empate parcial, pois ambos se machucavam bastante, contudo o que ficava de pé era o portador do Sharingan, seria esse o destino de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto? Sempre lutar pela mesma coisa e no final o resultado sair igual ao anterior? Já não estava na hora de isso mudar? Talvez se houvesse a colaboração de um dos lados, quem sabe? Contudo, Naruto não desistiria de trazer Sasuke de volta, e esse por sua vez não voltaria até matar Itachi.

- Novamente o mesmo resultado, vê se desiste agora! – exclama o vingador.

- Não, não importa o que aconteça não desistirei de você – responde confiante – Tem algo dentro de mim que me faz seguir sempre você, sem nunca desistir, sabe qual a razão?

- Hum? – não sabia se deseja saber ou não.

- Eu te conheço, essa é a razão, meu caminho cruzou com o seu, fazendo que os dois acabassem se encontrando em vários pontos, para por fim continuarem juntos, não importa o tempo que demorar, isso eu tenho certeza – isso surpreendeu o Uchiha.

- Acredite no que quiser – começou a caminhar no sentido contrário ao do dono dos olhos azuis.

- E também sei onde eles se unirão – o outro parou por um momento – Será no local de origem, em Konoha, você voltará para lá, tenho certeza.

- ... – a única resposta foi o silêncio e os passos continuando a ir em busca de um objetivo especifico.

- Você também acredita nisso – sussurra, antes de se levantar e voltar para a vila, não sem antes agradecer as estrelas por terem iluminado seu dia com o seu desejo realizado, quando o sol se posse novamente tentaria procurar mais astros cintilantes abandonando o céu.

X-X

- Parece que algum dia poderei realizar meu desejo – sorri e segue atrás de seu objetivo para diminuir o mais breve possível o tempo para que as estrelas terminem o trabalho iniciado naquele pacato dia.

**Fim**

* * *

E ai? O que acharam? Boa? Ruim? Deixe um review para dizer... Pretendo em breve escrever outra fic de naruto, baseado em caps do mangá, mas vai demorar um pouquinho por que to em época de prova...

Obrigada aos que leram...

Matta ne...

Kiss

Mandy


End file.
